Romantyczny Ho-Tep
thumbthumbthumbthumbthumbthumb|MumiaRomantyczny Ho-Tep - 8. odcinek sezonu 2 Moja niania Jest Wampirem. Wyemitowany został 24 listopada 2012r. Fabuła Pan G. i jego klasa wyjeżdżają na wycieczkę do muzeum. Nauczyciel opowiada o Mumii księcia Hottie Ho-Tep, który miał poślubić córkę Faraona, ale tego nie zrobił, ponieważ jej nie kochał. Książę wybrał śmierć, niż życia bez miłości. Pan G. dodaje, że Hottie nie wróci do zaświatów, dopóki nie zazna prawdziwej miłości. Sarah jest poruszona historią, i mówi, że to romantyczne, ale Benny postanowił ukraść trzustkę Hottie Ho-Tep, ponieważ zużył wszystkie trzustki swojej babci, na eliksir, by wyczarować sobie brodę! Rory proponuje panu G., że zrobi swoją własną mumię, ale pan G. się temu sprzeciwia. Gdy Ethan, Benny, Sarah i Rory odchodzą, mumia Hottie ożywa. Benny, Ethan i Sarah idą do domu Benny'ego, gdzie idzie za nimi mumia. Ethan wrzucił do szafy trzustkę, za którą biegnie mumia. Ethan zamyka ją w szafie. Chłopcy proszą Sarę, by eskortowała mumię do muzeum, ale ona wypuszcza mumię, i mówi, że nie ma się czego bać, po czym odlatuje. Mumia przez przypadek zrywa jej wisiorek. Następnego dnia, Ethan dowiaduje się od Benny'ego, że mumia ukradła Benny'emu eliksir, dzięki któremu można przybrać ludzką postać. Co więcej, mumia flirtuje z Sarą i oddaje jej wisiorek, który pod postacią mumii jej zerwał. Erica uważa, że Sarah flirtuje z Hottie, ale Ethan postanawia przerwać romantyczny nastrój, dla swojego bezpieczeństwa, ale uważa, że robi to dla pomocy Sary. Sarah zaprasza z Hottie, by się opiekować Jane. Tymczasem, Egipska Straż się wydostaje na wolność, by eskortować Hottie z powrotem do muzeum. Pojawia się ona w domu Ethana. Babcia Benny'ego dowiaduje się o zniknięciu jej trzustek, i Benny jej tłumaczy wszystko, łącznie z tym, że Sarah jest zakochana w mumii. Babcia mówi, że też kiedyś się zakochała w mumii, i tłumaczy, że mumie najpierw uwodzą, ale potem wsysają do zaświatów. Benny i Rory ćwiczą mumifikację na kocie Rory'ego, Puszku, ale ten ucieka. Tymczasem Pan G. i wicedyryktor Stern szukają szafki Rory'ego, by znaleźć zmumifikowane zwierzęta. Pan G. daje Rory'emu 5, ale 1 za jego wymioty. Hottie mówi Sarze prawdę, i nie boi się tego, że jest ona wampirem. Zabiera ją do muzeum, gdzie mówi jej o zaświatach, ale pozornie akceptuje jej decyzję, że nie chce ona iść do zaświatów. Egipską Straż przejeżdża samochód, a Ethan i Benny tłumaczą Sarze, że Hottie jest mumią. Ona nie chce iść do zaświatów, ale Hottie używa różdżki Ozyrysa, by ją zatrzymać. Ethan potrząsa jego trzusktą, Hottie mówi, że Sarah łamie mu serce. Ona mu odpowiada: "Powiedziałabym do zobaczenia w innym życiu, ale to się nie stanie!". Następnego dnia, Sarah dziękuje Ethan'owi, że jej chciał pomóc. Mówi też: "Jeśli ktoś tu jest romantyczny, to tylko ty". Gdy Sarah odchodzi, Ethan mówi, że nie przeczyta jej wiersza miłosnego, o jej oczach, które świecą jak miecze świetlne. Pamiętne cytaty: W muzeum Pan G: Młody książę Ho-Tep zmarł w wieku zaledwie 18 lat, ale starożytni Egipcjanie wierzą, że śmierć to podróż do innego świata Ethan: Emm... co to za starożytna zastawa? Pan G: Cóż, znacie to wyrażenie Zostawić swoje dobra? Ethan: Tak Pan G: Więc oni go nie znali? klasa gada ''Wracając, ten zabandażowany osobnik miał poślubić córkę faraona, ale gdy odmówił, ponieważ nie był w niej zakochany, faraon rozkazał go uśmiercić Benny: Założę, że miała jedną, długą brew? ''on i Rory się śmieją Sarah:? uderza Benny'ego Benny: AU! Pan G: Hieroglifami napisano, że wolał nie trafić do zaświatów, nie zaznając prawdziwej miłości Rory: FUJ! Pan G: Możliwe, że są też napisane wskazówki, jak to czyścić Rory: Mogę zrobić mumić na zaliczenie? Pan G: Ja bym do tego nie zachęcał Rory: Tak, czyli mi zabronił! Pan G: To koniec naszej wycieczki; możecie tu zostać ile tylko chcecie? klasa wychodzi ''lub możecie wyjść; to też dozwolone Sarah: Wolał wybrać śmierć, niż życie bez miłości; to romantyczne Ethan: Zrobiło się mniej romantycznie, gdy wycinali mu organy Benny: Jeśli mam szczęście, w jednym ze słoików będzie trzustka, zużyłem wszytkie trzustki babci do wywaru; muszę je zwrócić, zanim się zorientuje Sarah: Ohyda! Co to za wywar? Benny:? ''wspomina o wywarze ''O, Benny! Z tą brodą tak ci do twarzy! Benny: No, takie tam! Nie zrozumiecie! Pilnujcie!? ''przegląda słoiki Ethan: Tylko no wiesz, pośpiesz się! Sarah: Nie proście się o kłopoty! Ja nie chcę w tym uczestniczyć!? odchodzi Ethan: Benny, posłuchaj jej! To jest kradzież! W szkole Benny: Jak mi mógł ukraść ciuchy?! Kto tak robi?! Ethan: Ukradłeś jego trzustkę! Benny: Ale nie była mu potrzebna! Erica: Co to za nowy? Słodki... Ethan: No... chyba tak jak się lubi starszych, uroczych, przystojniaków Erica: Sarah lubi, flurtuje z nim jak foczka Ethan: Flirtuje?! Poważnie?! Erica: WOW! Jesteście tacy ślepi? Ethan: Może tylko, no wiesz, ma jej pomóc z egiptologii? Benny: Stary, to jest mumia! Erica:? patrzy zdziwiona Benny: Zrobiliśmy mu lekki makijaż Erica: Serio, a moglibyście zrobić mumię dla mnie?!? Ethan: Trzeba ostrzec Sarę, ten gość jest dla niej za stary! Erica: Przestań! Skąd ten pośpiech? Sarze nareszcie się ktoś spodobał, jak teraz jej to powiesz, wyszczerzy kły i wszystkich wystraszy W domu Ethana Egipska Straż#1: Może i nie chciałeś trafić do zaświatów bez narzeczonej, ale żywy też nie zostaniesz! Sarah: Na pewno macie dobry adres? Hottie Ho-Tep: To wieczni strażnicy faraona; przyrzekli dopilnować, bym odbywał swoją karę przez wieczność Egipska straż#2: Inaczej jaki sens miała by kara śmierci? Sarah: Będziecie się musieli wysilić!? wyszczerza kły Hottie Ho-Tep: Nie bój się, Saro, ja się z nimi rozprawie!? rzuca zaklęcie '' Egipska Straż#1: To hak Ozyrysa! Hottie Ho-Tep: Zorientowałem się, że może mi się przydać!? ''Anemspi! przenosi ich do muzeum Sarah: No... niezły cios Ethan: Ja też właśnie miałem to zrobić! Hottie Ho-Tep: Krótka jest nasza wygrana; Strażnicy ponownie powstaną; z trudem cofnąłem ich do grobowca, ale oni nie spoczną, póki nie wrócę do domu Sarah: Więc ty jesteś mumią? Ethan: Chciałem ci powiedzieć Sarah: Wiedzieliście o tym?!? wyszczerza kły Hottie Ho-Tep: Chciałem ci powiedzieć, ale obawiałem się, że prawda o mnie może cię wystraszyć; widzę wszak, że sama masz tajemnicę Sarah:? zasłania kły Hottie Ho-Tep: Nie... nie musisz; są przepiękne Sottie się pochyla do pocałunku, przeszkadza im Puszek (kot Rory'ego) Sarah: Co się stało? Ethan: Jesteś uczulony, czy jak? Hottie Ho-Tep: Koty to strażnicy życia po śmierci... przemawia do mnie Benny: Czas na drzemkę... Hottie Ho-Tep: To takie wyrażenie... wybaczcie, że naraziłem was na niebezpieczeństwo... muszę iść Sarah: Czekaj, Pączek! A dokąd idziesz? Hottie Ho-Tep: Rozgniewałem bogów, pozostając na ziemi; powinienem jak najszybciej opuścić ten świat Sarah: Ale... dopiero zaczeliśmy się poznawać Hottie Ho-Tep: Saro, te duże dzieci, które masz opiekać, może ukradły moją trzustkę, ale ty skradłaś mi serce; może się spotkamy, by w gwiazdach ujrzeć nasze przeznaczenie (ten tekst zniesmacza Ethan'a) Sarah: No pewnie Hottie Ho-Tep:? odchodzi Rory: Hej, kici kici!? Puszek ucieka ''siemka, czy coś przegapiłem? ''W szkole Sarah: Ej, Rory, czy to twój kot? Rory: Tak, nie jest już tak ruchliwy, jak kiedyś, ale w końcu miałem już dosyć tego ciągłego wydłubywania oczu Ethan: Wiesz, jeśli cię to pocieszy, to powinieneś dostać piątkę Rory: Serio? Dzięki! Chodźmy kocie połapać ptaszki!? odchodzi Sarah: Wiedz, Ethan, jeszcze raz dzięki, że mi pomogłeś; mało brakowała, a bym się w nim zakochała Ethan: Nie twoja wina; gość był super mistrzem romantyzmu... tak słyszałem Sarah: Jeśli ktoś jest romantyczny, to ty? Ethan: Tak; miewam swoje chwile Sarah: Ja romantyzm na długo odstawiam na półkę; dużo lepiej mieć przyjaciół Ethan: Tak, tak, trudno się nie zgodzić Sarah: To cześć? odchodzi Ethan: Więc nie przeczytam ci wiersza o twoich oczach, jak miecze świetlne? rozrywa kartkę Ciekawostki: *Gościnnie wystąpili Jesse Rath (zagrał Hottie Ho-Tep), RJ Skinner (grał Egipskiego Strażnika#1) i Farid Yazdani (zagrał Egipskiego Strażnika#2) *Jest to drugi odcinek, w którym główny wróg zostaje poprzez pchnięcie, pierwszym była Muldvarp w odcinku "Wioska przeklętych" *Ten odcinek jest częścią wydarzenia Disney Channel "Zmierz się z własnym lękiem", który trwa 24-25 listopada. Zawiera nowe odcinki: "Austin & Ally", "Nadzdolni", "Jessie", "Moja Niania Jest Wampirem", "Girl vs Monster". Magiczny obiekt: '''Mumia Ho-Tep - '''Hottie Ho-Tep był księciem. Miał poślubić córkę faraona, ale tego nie zrobił, bo jej nie kochał. Skazano go na śmierć. Gdy Benny ukradł jego trzustkę, Hottie ożył i przybrał ludzką postać. Zakochał się w Sarze, i chciał ją przenieść do zaświatów, ale ona wykorzystała chwilę jego słabości, i go popchnęła do jego sarkofagu. Jego jedynymi przyjaciółmi była Egipska Straż. '''Osiris Mortus Resurrecti - '''zaklęcie, za pomocą którego Benny cofnął mumifikację kota Rory'ego, Puszka. Galeria: Ho-Tep.png Mumia Ho-Tep.jpg Hottie Ho-tep.png Keke.png Hottie ko-kep2.jpg Hotep2.png Hohotep.jpg Oglądnięcie odcinka: thumb|right|335pxthumb|right|335px Kategoria:Odcinki